The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to split symbol control for aligned numerology.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless communications system may use different spectrum bands for supporting communication between a base station and a UE. For example, the spectrum bands may be in a range between 700 and 3500 megahertz (MHz) (e.g., in an LTE system) to between 30 and 300 gigahertz (GHz) (e.g., in a millimeter wave (mmW) system), among others. When communicating with a UE, a base station may modulate data based on a modulation and coding scheme (MCS). The modulated data may then be mapped to sub-carriers in the frequency domain known as tones and to resources in the time domain known as symbols. Each tone may be associated with a frequency and the interval between tones may be referred to as tone spacing. Each symbol may have a corresponding symbol duration, which may vary depending on the tone spacing. While UEs and base stations in a multiple-access communications system may support different spectrum bands, using the same or similar tone spacing for communication in different spectrum bands may result in inter-symbol interference, a lack of signal reception, or may have other unfavorable effects on packet transmission or reception.